


How It Came to Be

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Family/Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Tags May Be Added or Changed, Protective Harry and Sirius, Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Slave Blaise, Slave Draco, Slave Lucius, Slave Severus, Slave Theo, Slave Weasley's but not til' later on, Slightly Dysfunctional Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly known as 'Earl Hadrian Potter-Black... Something, something something' (can't remember the bloody title...)</p><p>Earl Hadrian is known for his loving and kind nature; but those who know him properly, know the REAL him. He may be kind, he may be gentle, he may be protective; they are only a few of his best qualities, but, you piss him off? And there's no going back...</p><p>This is "How it Came to Be"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Auction, the Jewelery, and the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Just so people out there who read mah stories and then mah notes know that I will probably be incredibly slow with updating my stories as I don't have a laptop to do so, and can only do it via this tablet. So sorry for the inconvenience ;D

> Earl Hadrian James Potter-Black and his Godfather, Lord Sirius Black, scowl as the Slaves are brought onto the stage, “I can’t believe King Albus has brought in these new Slavery Laws!” Harry cries, his emerald orbs flashing dangerously. He pulls his warm winter cloak around himself as the Winter wind picks up. The sixth Slave is pushed onto the dais with chocolate-honey coloured hair, midnight blue eyes, high cheekbones and pale skin, his body trembling from fear and the cold. Harry’s breath catches at the beauty of the young boy and then the bids start. He joins in after every bid until he’s gained the boy for 100 Galleon’s. He smiles triumphantly when he wins, but then he frowns in disapproval and concern as he’s dragged away. Next up is a vanilla haired young boy-about the same age as the other-with silver eyes and aristocratic features. The boy is trembling and there’s fear in his eyes. The bids begin and he bids and bids until he buy’s him for 200 Galleon’s. The boy is dragged away and a man is brought up, “This fine specimen,” The Bidder begins, his grin feral and Harry and Sirius growl. They look at each other and Sirius states, “He’s my Mate.”
> 
> “He’s my Cub.”
> 
> They nod and turn back to the Bidder, “is a Werewolf… And great at being fucked.” The crowd roars with laughter and the man sobs quietly. Harry snarls loudly and everyone shuts up, “Listen to you all! You’re animals! Disgusting vermin who should be ashamed of themselves!” Harry yells. Sirius marches up to Bidder and grabs him around the collar, “My godson and I will be doing our business privately. Everyone will wait until we have chosen our Slaves.” He drops the Bidder like a sack of potatoes and approaches the tawny haired male, “Hey…” He whispers. The man whimpers in fear and he smiles, “Come on.” They head out into the back to find Harry talking with the Handler, “Here’s the money for them.” He hands over the 300 Galleon’s, and the blonde looks towards a cage where there’s a blonde haired man and raven haired male, and he whimpers, “Quiet Bitch!” The Handler hits the blonde boy over the back of the head and Harry dashes forward and catches him. He glares at the Handler before turning his attention to the young one in his arms, “Are you alright little one?” The blonde nods and whimpers again, “Hey… Hey… Come on…” He helps the boy to stand and holds him close, “What’s wrong?”
> 
> “My-my parents…” He indicates the raven haired man and blondie and Harry turns to the Handler, “I’ll take those two as well for 100 Galleon’s each.” The blonde boy looks at him in shock and buries his head into the firm chest. Harry just smiles and holds him close. He pays and then he directs the boy over to his newly released parents, “Father! Papa!” The young boy cries. He rushes forward and collides with them, “Thank you my Lord…” The shorter of the two men-the raven haired one-says, his face gaunt, “Are you alright?” Harry asks him, “My husband’s been poisoned your Lordship…” The blonde says, “Okay… I’ll have Poppy take a look at him when we get to the Potter Fief. What are your names?” He indicates the other boy to come over and when he does, they answer. The oldest blonde becomes Lucius, his son Draco and his husband Severus. The other boy becomes Theodore and the tawny haired man becomes Remus, “How old are you Draco?”
> 
> “12 my Lord…”
> 
> “Theodore?”
> 
> “15 your Grace…”
> 
> “Severus?”
> 
> “33 your Lordship…”
> 
> “Lucius?”
> 
> “36 sire…”
> 
> “Remus?”
> 
> “20…” He whispers. Harry smiles at him and pulls him close, “Let’s get to the carriage.” They start to walk off, when Harry catches sight of a beautiful olive skinned young man with sand coloured hair. He calls for the Handler and pays him 100 Galleon’s for him. He’s handed over to him and he asks the same questions as before, “Blaise my Lord and I’m 17.” Harry nods and smiles and they head off.

*****

> Later that night, they’re sitting around the fire in a small clearing about two kilometres into the forest. The ‘Slaves’ are all bundled up in blankets, with Draco curled up in-between his parents, Remus snuggled into Sirius’ side, and Theodore and Blaise tucked into Harry’s side. Harry looks up at the sky and sighs, “All the world‘s a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts.” They look at him and he starts another, “Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.”
> 
> “What’re those from Harry?”
> 
> Harry smiles and replies, “The first one is Shakespeare’s _As You Like It_ , and the other one is _Twelfth Night_.” Sirius nods and Remus pipes up, “Could you teach me some of Shakespeare’s works your Grace?” Harry smiles at his cub and replies, “Of course Rem. Do you know how to read?” The young man shakes his head and Harry asks the others. They all shake their heads and Harry turns to Sirius, “Looks like I have my work cut out for me then…” He smiles and then they all lay down for the night.
> 
> *****
> 
> The next morning they’re riding along the King’s Road when they come to a small village, “Gyrasville. A Trading village for crooks and mercenaries. Keep your wits about you.” They nod and Harry and Sirius loosen their swords in their scabbards a little. They continue to ride on when they come to a stall selling jewellery and leather bands. Harry smiles and dismounts and he approaches the salesman, “Good day good sir!” He cries jovially, “Ah, your Grace! It’s been too long!” Harry smiles at the man and beckons Blaise, Theo, Draco, Lucius and Severus over, “Aiden, would you be able to craft golden chained necklaces, one with an iron panther, another with a titanium leopard, a third with a palladium fox, a fourth with a brass eagle, and the last with a tungsten jackal…?” The man nods and asks, “How long would you allow your Grace…?”
> 
> “No longer than three days… We’re not too far from Godric’s Hollow, so I’ll have one of my men meet you at the border… Do you know if Matilda’s is open…?” Aiden smiles and nods before answering, “Yes, she is… Her daughter, Moira, is there today instead of Matilda herself. Is there a reason why you need to see her…?” Harry shakes his head in amusement before replying, “Aiden, really…? Why _else_ would I go to the best bookstore in a 500km radius…?” Aiden laughs and Sirius shakes his head and heads back to the horses with an air of, ‘I don’t know that person…’ Severus, Remus, Lucius, Theo and Draco smile and Blaise laughs. Harry turns to him when he laughs and smiles, secretly thinking Blaise’s laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. Blaise stops laughing when he notices the Earl watching him and he blushes. They mount up and head down the street, Blaise watching the Earl out of the corner of his eye, _Earl Hadrian isn’t like other Nobles and neither is Lord Sirius… They’re kind and gentle… Maybe, just maybe, we’ll all be safe…?_ He’s jolted out of his thoughts by a gentle hand on his calf. He looks down to find the man of his thoughts smiling up at him softly, “Come on Blaise. Dismount please.” He does so and hurries to apologise. He’s shushed gently and hugged and he relaxes. They head into a circular building where they find bookshelves upon bookshelves surrounding the walls, with an oak desk set in the middle of the room, with a young woman with mousy brown hair and grey eyes is going through a ton of books.
> 
> She looks up and smiles at them and then her eyes light up at the sight of Harry and Sirius, "My Lord Sirius, and young Earl Harry, it's been a while... What can I do for you...?" Harry smiles and replies, his green eyes glitterng with amusement, "Why else would I be here...?" She laughs a tinkering laugh and replies, "Oh, I don't know... Come to see one of your friends...?" They laugh and Sirius rolls his eyes. Harry suddenly grows serious and he states his business, "I need a few books to help my... Er..."He turns to Lucius and raises an eyebrow, "Um, servants...?" The blonde suggests timidly. Harry smiles and nods, "What Lucius said; to help them learn how to read... As well as a few books on Potions and DADA..." She smiles and leads them up a flight of stairs and comes to a stop in front of a small book shelf, "Here is our collection of children's books... On the level above us are our Potions books, and the level above them is the DADA books. Have fun searching!" She smiles and heads downstairs to help some other customers, and Harry turns to Sirius, "You help them pick some books out. I need to go have a look at the Potions and DADA books..." At the mention of Potions, his eyes light up and he walks away, a bounce in his step. They shake their heads at him and turn to have a look, with the help of Sirius.


	2. Godric's Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^.^!!

> Harry smiles as he looks through the Potions textbooks lined along the walls of Magnolia's Treat, when he feels eyes upon him. He looks over and behind him to the staircase that leads to the bottom level to find Severus watching him with wide, mesmerizing dark brown eyes. He smiles kindly and beckons the shorter yet smaller male over to him and when Severus is close enough, Harry pulls him close and strokes his hair while still looking, smiling brighter when he feels hesitant arms wrap around his waist. 
> 
> He scans along the section of the shelves he's looking at and picks up a faded brown leather bound book with the title, Arcturus' Guide to Potions and Remedies, when Sirius and the others arrive; all of them laden with books, "Hart, you ready to go...?" Said young Earl nods at Sirius as he grabs the pile of books on the table. He catches a glimpse of Lucius' indulgent facial expression directed at his Panther and he smiles again before straightening and following the others down to the front desk where Harry pays Moire 8 Galleons for the books. 
> 
> She smiles and bids them farewell, looking forward to the end of the month when the books would be due. She watches them as they leave and then she heads into the back room to have a pot of tea. Meanwhile, outside, Harry ties the packages of books they'd borrowed to all of their saddlebags, whilst watching the peasant children run around with amusement; a violet eyed girl in particular. He smiles slightly before mounting up and continuing riding through the village, before coming to the end and stepping hoof onto the Queen's Track, thinking, and not for the first time, who the hell comes up with these ridiculous road names?!

***** 

> Three day's later they arrive in Godric's Hollow, to find children running around everywhere with their parents trying not to slit their throats... Blaise and the others-apart from the Earl and his uncle-watch on in amazement as the children come running towards their new Masters and start talking all at once; especially to Harry. He dismounts and guides his Arabian mare, Apple Jacks over to the pole where the horses are usually tethered. He ties the reins to the pole and turns to Sirius and the others, "I'll see you all later. I'm going to stay here and play with the children." He smiles a brilliant smile and Sirius nods, smiling back. He turns to the others to tell them to continue, when he sees the longing look Remus is giving his Godson and the children of the village.
> 
> He nods and grins to himself as he urges his Rocky Mountain gelding, Storm-Fyre,  closer to Remus' borrowed horse, Ander, "Do you want to stay Remus...?" He asks kindly and the shy, quiet man nods hesitantly.  Sirius' grin grows to full-blast and he indicates Harry, who is playing soccer with the children, "Why don't you go and introduce yourself to the Young uns?" Remus nods enthusiastically and guides Storm-Fyre over to Harry. They stay and watch for a few minutes to make sure it's okay with Harry, and at the happy nod and shooing gesture, they follow Magnium Lane towards Castle Godric.

***** 

> At about 6:00 that night, Harry and Remus arrive at the Castle and said young Earl is scolded by his Councilor and Grandfather, Tom Riddle, "My dear Grandson! Do you know what time it is?! It is 6:00 and dinner is in 15 minutes! Not to mention that over the past week there have been raids off the west coast of Scotland and Wales, with villages being plundered and people dying!" He stops to take a breath and before he can continue, Harry places a hand on his arm and guides him over to the settees lining the walls of the Entrance Hall, "Grandfather, you have no need to worry, for I and Rem are safe. Calm down, this is not good for your heart..." Harry murmurs and Tom glares at him, "Your not good for my heart..." He grumbles and Harry grins cheekily, "I know..." And he grabs Remus by the hand and dashes away, stifling giggles all the way at his Grandfather's horror struck face.

***** 

> Remus smiles as he and Harry enter the dining room, the former laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes. They stop in the doorway to catch their breath, before Remus hesitantly snuggles close and Harry smiles, "Comfortable...?" He asks kindly and Remus nods, nuzzling the young man's chest, "Very..." He murmurs happily and then they jump when they hear Tom yell, "Hadrian James Potter-Black!" Said young man pales and takes off, his Grandfather running after him and the others laughing, Sirius shaking his head while Blaise smiles.

***** 

 

> A few hours later-and after Harry had come out of his hiding place after his Grandfather had calmed down-he's sitting down at the desk in the Library, reading through his Potions textbook, when suddenly the door opens to admit Draco and Theo, both looking over at the young Earl, who hasn't noticed them yet. He turns the page after writing down some notes and then he glances up, to find the before mentioned males approaching him hesitantly,  "Hey..." He smiles at them and they smile back, relaxing now they know that their wanted here, "Hello Harry..." They murmur and he smiles again. They sit down and he puts his book away before grabbing their books out and helping them to begin reading.  


End file.
